Time Immortal
by keltieful
Summary: After the events on Tarsus IV, James Kirk is sent to live on Vulcan. There he stumbles upon a castle, it's occupants lost in time. Can Jim help free them from their prison, or will he too become trapped evermore?


**This is a pre-reform-y AU. Kinda. You'll see.**

* * *

When Jim was 13, his parents and brother died in what was later known as the worst massacre of the 23rd Century. By the time the authorities arrived, over 2000 people were dead. Little Jimmy Kirk was one of less than 1000 survivors. One of 3, who had seen the face of the now infamous, Kodos the Executioner.

It was because of this reason that he was sent to the least likely place in the known galaxies, the planet Vulcan.

For two years, he lived happily with his godfather. Vulcan was hot, the air was too thin and the increased gravity made his bones hurt. But Chris Pike was there. And they were safe. And Vulcans weren't that bad. Just cold and standoffish.

He appreciated their honesty.

Two years passed and Jim Kirk had very little to complain about. Just when he was feeling happy and whole, Starfleet called.

They wanted Pike to Captain a ship, the USS Reliant for a two year mission. It was Chris' dream. Jim could never take that away from him.

So he sucked up all his feelings and told Pike to go. He only had two more years at the learning centre. He would be fine on his own. Jim made Chris promise that he'd be back in time for his acceptance into the Sciences Academy. Chris laughed and ruffled his hair and the next day, he was gone.

The walk to school was longer. The harsh words louder. And the relentless cruelty from Stonn, finally getting on Jim's nerves. Blazing sapphire eyes met cold and lifeless brown.

"You were too scared and weak to save your family. Even the Prince of the Damned wouldn't take you." Stonn sneered as Jim walked past.

Jim turned with righteous fury, heart worn and trodden and eager for a fight. But Stonn just scoffed and turned away, Jim was Human, less than nothing in his eyes. One thing to be said for Humans, they don't back down so easy.

That night Jim slipped from his house, his favourite hiking pack in hand. He and Chris had climbed the mountains and gazed upon the Prince's castle. He would go there. Without fear in his heart, he would enter the hallowed halls. If the monster Prince existed, Jim would prove it once and for all. And if not, he would come back with a token from the ancient palace to throw at Stonn's feet. For no Vulcan would dare to make the journey. It would be more than proof of Jim's worth.

The trip was rife with danger. Wild le'matya following his every move. Then the sky grew darker and lightning flashed, illuminating the tallest towers. A dozen or more sehlats crowded Jim's small figure. They fought off the le'matya and brought him safely to the gates. They escorted him to the door and snuffled gently at his hand. It made the golden boy smile, to have found such valiant friends. Not everything on Vulcan was cold and harsh and cruel.

He opened up the doors, stepped in a wide dark hall. From deep shadows there were whispers which chilled him to the bone. He really had been hoping the stories were quite fake. But Vulcans, with their logic, weren't ones to embellish.

The door behind him slammed shut, blocking out the light. So Jimmy fiddled with his pack until he found a torch. He clicked it on and swept the clean light in a circle. His fast mind never missing the clean appearance of the castle. People must live there, to keep everything in such order.

Jim took two steps forward, heart beating a swift tattoo. His hand shook ever so slightly with its death grip on the torch.

"It is quite rude to enter someone's house without an invitation." The sudden voice made Jim jump, knocking the torch to the floor. The silver metal rolled down the hall and tapped against a foot.

A foot like any other. Attached to a leg. A leg that went up to support a torso, which in turn supported a neck, which in turn supported a head.

Chocolate eyes looked down at Jim, from a height of at least three inches taller. A single upswung eyebrow was raised, almost hiding under shiny dark hair.

"Please don't kill me!" Jim whispered, screwing his eyes up tight, certain the boy before him was the cursed Prince of legend.

A snort sounded from the darkness, followed by a giggle. The dark boy huffed a sigh. Tired of his assistant's games.

"Leonard, Chekov, come here at once." He ordered, Jim allowing one eye to peak open.

Two figures moved into the light. One a young boy, not much older than seven. The other a young man, medical bag in hand.

"We saw you comin' from a mile away, kid. Sent the sehlats to keep you safe." The elder one announced. The boy took a shy glance at Jim and scurried behind the other's leg.

"I'm Leonard McCoy, this is Pavel Chekov." He continued, gesturing as he spoke. "And that's Prince Spock, don't take mind of him."

"So, you are or aren't lost souls?" Jim asked, looking between the odd trio. He got three blank stares. Well, three blank stares and two raised eyebrows but who was counting?

"Leonard, perhaps you should look at our guest's head. He seems to have some form of concussion." Spock said, "Or mental illness."

Apparently, it didn't matter where Jim was. There wasn't any more acceptance here than there was in Ski'Kahr. He refused to think about anything that came before Vulcan. As far as he was concerned, there was no before Vulcan.

"You know, he's not that far off, Spock." Leonard's grin grew as Jim's face paled. "I'm joking kid. A bit. Not really."

"It is a wery long story." Pavel squeaked.

If his precarious life had taught him anything, Jim was very good at reading people. No one here set off his internal alarms. In fact, if he had to guess, he'd say that everyone here was… sad.

Spock led them into what looked like a drawing room. Leonard and Pavel sat themselves on the long couch in front of the fire while Spock pulled a long chord running up into the floors above. Somewhere else, bells rung and something was dropped.

"The other's should be down shortly." Leonard whispered as they waited.

"Ach, what's all the fuss abou'?" A Scotsman complained as he walked into the room accompanied by two others. One was a young Asian man. Possibly Japanese, from what Jim remembered. The other was a beautiful young woman. Her skin was darker than anything Jim had ever seen and the fire played tricks in her eyes.

"Looks like we've got ourselves fresh meat." She said, "What's the date, kid?"

"Nyota, Montgomery, Hikaru, this is-" Spock cut himself off and turned to Jim.

"Jim, Jim Kirk." He scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's, ah, 2249."

"That long already." Spock sighed. He sat on the armchair facing Jim, dark eyes focused and intent. Jim tried not to notice the way Nyota's face fell or the blatant amusement painted across McCoy's features.

"My father defied tradition in an attempt to better our people. He preached peace and harmony and believed that suppressing our violent emotions was the way to achieve such change." Spock began.

"You mean, Surak?" Jim asked with a grin. "When I first came to Vulcan, I used to use his meditation techniques all the time. Helped with the… memories."

Spock's eyes warmed, just a touch. The look made Jim's cheeks feel hot.

"Indeed. It is satisfying to know that my imprisonment has not been for naught."

"Well, at least one of us is happy. Makes all the difference, y'know." Leonard complained dramatically, scowling at the Vulcan.

"Do you ever do anything other than complain?" Nyota asked, leaning across Montgomery to poke Leonard in the chest.

"Lass, maybe we should let Spock finish the wee tale?" Montgomery suggested, pulling Nyota back into her seat. She huffed and turned away but said no more. The Scotsman winked and patted her knee.

"When my father was spreading his word, he angered some very powerful people. One of which was a goddess. The Goddess of War, to be precise. She was personally offended by my father's quest for peace." Spock looked down at his hands, his voice softening. "She offered my father a choice. He could continue on his path, renounce emotions, his title and family. Or, he could stop his mission, keep his kingdom and… me."

Jim stared at Spock. He was the most intriguing Vulcan he'd ever met. The subtle emotions, barely hidden under a veneer of control, were almost hypnotising.

"So, you've been trapped here for almost 1800 years." Jim turned to Leonard, "What about the rest of you?"

"Well kiddo, Scotty over there's been here longest. Of us Humans, that is." Leonard nodded to Scotty, who took over the tale.

"Aye laddie, I came from a warrior tribe myself. Upset the goddess Badb, the battle crow. She's a fierce lass. Dropped me right 'ere in Spock's hospitality." Scotty turned to Hikaru.

"I was next. Marici, the goddess worshipped by my samurai peers, was offended that I did not bow to her. My clan was loyal to our traditional deities. I wanted nothing to do with the new religion coming through. So, she sent me here." Hikaru smiled shyly. "I was fourteen. I guess I am fourteen."

"Unlike many woman, I considered myself a warrior, a protector of my people." Nyota began, "When my brother died, my father was left without an heir and I began to hunt, gather and fight in secret. Oya considered it an offense. Sent me here."

Jim was starting to see a trend in all these stories.

"It was 1917 and Russia was in trouble. We were unhappy. There was lots of powerty. My people were dying. I contacted a woman, she said she could help. I was wery desperate." Pavel shivered, tiny legs pulling up to his chest.

Without saying anything, Leonard got up and pushed Jim down into Scotty. He sat in Jim's vacated spot and pulled the child under his arm. When the shaking died down, Pavel gathered himself to continue.

"She- she made ewerything worse. It was terrible. It- she wanted a war. And when I tried to stand up to her, she just 'poof', and I was here."

"I'm nothing special. Just a good ol' country doctor. Never owned anything more than my bones. Bout a hundred years ago I just kind of turned up here. Not too sure why. Unlike everyone else, I didn't piss of a PMSing goddess." Leonard grimaced and shot Spock a quick look. "We've been waiting for you for a while, Jim. Only someone who's here freely can get us out."

"Leonard!" Spock hissed, eyes flashing white when the fire hit them at just the right angle. The Vulcan clenched his jaw, eyes squeezed closed and hands fisted around the arms of his chair. The thick wood groaned under the pressure.

Just as Jim was sure it would snap, Spock relaxed and let go. The entire room seemed to sigh in relief. Spock took a second before he lifted himself up and stalked from the room.

They sat in silence, no one daring to broach the uncomfortable tension which had settled over the room like a blanket.

Hours later, when Leonard closed the door with a soft apology, Jim let himself think for the first time that night. Or rather, morning.

If he was a vengeful goddess, what would be the price of their freedom? They'd all been punished for acts of hubris. Not that they'd be the first or last people in the universe to commit such a 'sin'.

So, they'd defied a god. And it began with Surak. Surak, who denied emotion. Spock had to... but that couldn't be it. Spock had emotions. He'd shown as much only hours before.

Jim shifted out of his bedroom and down the hall. He couldn't sleep. There was an itch under his skin. And his brain just wouldn't shut up. If he could just figure out what Spock needed of him.

"I need nothing of you." Jim jumped as Spock walked out of the shadows. This felt awfully familiar.

"You need a bell." Jim moaned, hands covering his bright cheeks.

"I am sorry for my earlier outburst. Leonard spoke out of line." Spock beckoned him to follow and led him to the kitchen.

Two cups of tea sat steaming on the table. Spock sat at the closest to the door, nodding for Jim to sit by his side. They were pressed up close. Closer than Jim had been to a Vulcan since he'd first arrived. But that had been for different reasons. He'd needed a mind healer. This was _different_. Spock was different. He made Jim nervous like he'd never felt before. With just a look, his knees felt weak and his heart was racing a million miles an hour. And unlike the Vulcan healer, he wanted Spock in his mind.

"I require something which can not be asked for. It can only be freely given." Spock finished his tea slowly, and Jim was content with the company.

* * *

Time flowed around the castle, never touching its inhabitants. Months came and went. Seasons, more noticeable in the mountains, passed while Jim settled into his new life. There was never any question of him leaving. Spock had simply nodded, Scotty smiled, Hikaru and Pavel high fived and Leonard pulled him under his wing for a hug. Only Nyota seemed unimpressed and yet she came around eventually.

Jim found his niche within the group quickly.

He taught Scotty the latest developments in starship technology. He and Chris used to take apart all sorts of engines to try and replicate them on a smaller scale. The Scotsman was a genius.

Hikaru taught him how to wield a katana. They bonded during their spars and walks inside the castle grounds.

Nyota was quick with languages, soaking up his knowledge like a sponge. He'd never been more glad that his mother had been a communications officer.

And if he thought Scotty was smart, Pavel blew everyone out of the water. He was brilliant enough to keep Jim and Spock on their toes. And once they'd awakened his devious side, the little prankster had traps set all over the castle.

He and Bones, as he'd affectionately named him, had almost nothing in common. The doctor was grumpy and grouchy and liked to hear himself groan. And blame it on Jim. Whatever _it_ may be. Despite -or because of- this, they'd become fast friends. The only person Jim would rather spend time with was Spock.

Who was smart and funny and played a brilliant game of chess. His strategy was so perfect, Jim couldn't beat him. Vulcans with emotions were scary foe. No wonder Surak wanted a different world for his people.

It was the best time of Jim's life. And each morning it became more and more difficult to remember why he should go back.

Eventually, Jim knew, there would come a day when he didn't think about home at all. And he wasn't sure if that scared him. On one hand, Chris would be worried and he never wanted to cause his godfather any kind of pain. On the other, he loved it in the castle. He'd never felt more alive. Or gloriously happy.

So, with great courage, Jim walked up to the highest tower. It was here that held his future.

The spiral stairs were chipped, the edges crumbling into the steadily growing abyss below. Jim's thighs burned, the weight of Vulcan bearing down on him. Each step was harder than the last.

"Why have you come?" Jim startled and cursed himself. You'd think that he'd be used to Spock showing up when he least expected it.

However, this time it wasn't Jim he was lecturing. A female voice floated down alongside his. Now Jim felt more than awkward. He really didn't want to listen in on this conversation.

"Spock, I know _she_ said differently, but I can give you what you need!" Nyota pleaded. Jim grimaced, at her tone. He could hear the tears she was fighting back. He really wanted the floor to swallow him whole right now.

"Nyota, I apologise for hurting your feelings. You are precious to me, as any clan member." Spock replied, making Jim breath easier. Maybe he should come back another dy. While he really didn't want to walk up these stairs again, it might be worth it. The exercise would do him good and Spock wouldn't be so cold.

He always got cold after being emotional. It sucked.

For some reason, Jim's feet started carrying him upwards. He ranted and railed in his mind, knowing that this was about to get very awkward. If Nyota killed him it was all Spock's fault. He didn't know why, he just knew that it was.

"Look inside yourself, what you feel for me is fickle." Spock said, "There is another here with whom you share a connection. Perhaps you should explore it."

Jim crested the stairs and looked between the two.

Nyota was biting her lip, large eyes full of unshed tears. Her hair was still in the braid Jim had done earlier. She was tall and strong and intelligent and beautiful. How anyone could turn her down was beyond Jim. If he could strive to be more like anyone, it would be her.

Spock seemed equally sad. His eyes were downcast, mouth pulled almost all the way into a frown.

Nyota nodded to Jim before walking down the stairs with more dignity and grace than Jim had ever possessed. She would be alright.

"When she was gone, Jim crossed the space between them and hugged Spock tight. The Vulcans Jim grew up with would never welcome, let alone value, a hug. But Spock, being Spock and therefor more awesome and amazing that anyone else, just pulled him closer. They stood like that until the cramping in Jim's legs became uncomfortable.

"I have something to give you." Jim said quietly. Spock's eyes were curious and, dare he say, hopeful. It was enough to make Jim smile. Spock was always making him smile. Not his usual grin, or the patented smirk. A small smile, one of contentment and comfort. One which was reserved for Spock.

Jim picked up Spock's hand, running his fingers over the sensitive skin purposefully and enjoying the sound of Spock's gasp. He placed those fingers against the side of his face and let Spock rearrange them. It wasn't like Jim had done this a lot.

Spock's usually cool fingers burned into the skin on his temple and cheek. He leaned into the touch.

And then the world was gone. There was only _Jim_ and _Spock_. Colour swirled and danced around them, Jim's thoughts and memories screaming by. And with effort, Jim remembered what the healer had told him.

He focused on the memories he wanted to share. The light feeling he had when his mother would tuck him into bed. The excitement when Sam let him come out with his friends. The slice of a rock into his knee. The smell of the forest, a mix of wet dirt, leaves, flowers and animals. That bubbling happiness when he was selected out of his whole class to meet the governor. The apprehension when everything just felt wrong. The pain. The fear. The hunger.

And he was there.

It was like living it all over again but his life was on fast forward. He was scared. He knew where this was going. But then, Spock was there. He was curled around Jim, comforting and protecting.

They were in Iowa. Jim's stepfather had been caught hitting Sam. Winona was crying and holding her babies close. A breeze ran through the open house. Too tight.

They were in San Francisco. Starfleet Academy was huge and scary but really cool. There was a starship Captain, a friend of his fathers. He had nice eyes. Friendly eyes. Jim liked him.

They were in _space_. And Jim was so so so so so excited. He raced up and down their room. Sam laughed. Winona laughed. Jim laughed. They watched as Earth, their pretty blue, green and white planet was sucked away at warp.

They were almost there. Jim was walking with the Executive Officer and learning about a Captain's duties. He was going to be Captain one day. The woman laughed and ruffled his hair. The best Captain ever. She made him promise.

They were on Tarsus IV. There house was just the right size. Their school had lots of cool new friends. Their closest neighbour had two kids to play with. His mother was singing in the kitchen.

He was at school. The teacher looked like she'd been crying. She handed out a test. Jim knew all the answers. He was given a special treat.

His name was Kodos and he gave Jim the creeps. He had bad eyes. Calculating eyes. He watched everyone and said weird things and asked Jim weird questions. Jim didn't like him.

They were in the assembly hall. There was a face on a screen talking. There wasn't enough food. Jim's tummy hurt. Sam frowned and pushed Jim to the ventilation shaft. Told him to climb and run to their hideout and not come back. The adults were baddies.

They were in the forest. Jim and eight other kids. He'd rescued them and stolen food and blankets and medicine where he could. The bad men were killing people. Sam never came. Winona never came.

They were on the _Reliant_. Nice eyes, Captain Pike, was there. He was going to take Jim and keep him safe on a new planet. A planet that didn't have wars or killing or hiding and fighting for your life.

They were on Vulcan. It was hot. Hard to walk. Hard to breathe. Jim was in a learning pod, answering rapid fire questions. He was in a hovercar. He was at home. Chris was leaving. Vulcans were mean. He was walking.

His name was Spock and he had the prettiest eyes Jim had ever seen. They laughed and smiled even when the rest of his face didn't. He gave Jim a home and a family and everything he'd ever wanted. And Jim wanted to give something back. Something Spock could keep forever.

Spock curled around him tighter. There was something forming between them. Something warm and beautiful. It felt like safety and love and joy.

Slowly, Spock loosened his hold on Jim. He poked and prodded the thing between them, marvelling at it. He spoke to it in ancient Vulcan, the one Jim was never allowed to learn.

"Jim, ashayam, do you know what you have done?" Spock whispered, eyes aglow with happiness.

Jim just shook his head, although he had some idea. The sense of Spock lingered in the back of his mind.

"We are free." Spock said and the bond opened, showering him in affection.

Jim jumped up and ran down the stairs, Spock in hot pursuit. He couldn't wait to tell the others. Imagine Bones' face! He might actually smile for once. And maybe this would make Nyota feel better. And little Pavel could go to school. He be amazing. Blow everyone else straight out of the water. And Scotty would have to join up to Starfleet. He'd be the best engineer in the 'fleet. And Hikaru, Hikaru could do anything he wanted.

But everything was quiet when they got downstairs. They searched every room. Every closet. The grounds. There was no sign of them.

"Jim, I believe they were sent back to Earth…" Spock said and it all kind of fell into place.

Bones would be in Georgia. Pavel in Russia. Hikaru in Japan. Nyota in Africa. Scotty in Scotland.

That should be confusing for them. At least they were fairly well equipped to survive in the modern world. How he and Spock would find them again, he really didn't know.

"Don't worry, t'hy'la." Spock nuzzled Jim's cheek. "We will meet them again. They are all very intelligent individuals. We will gravitate towards one another again."

* * *

 **This was the most fun to write I've had in a while. I hope you all like it. I'm thinking about the possibility of a continuation. But for now, this is a one shot. (And I won't be updating this fic.)**

 **PS. We're almost 10 days through February! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Writing this out so many times has me a little depressed...**


End file.
